Cosmic Layers
The Cosmic Layers here will essentially help those reading this understand just exactly where everything is placed in Ultimas Cosmology from top to bottom (highest to lowest ranked verses). I hope you enjoy! Ah, before I forget, let it be duly noted that Actuality (basically real life) is above Fiction and only outranked by where The All-Creator's true form might be within the outer reaches of Excelsior. Fictional Layers: Excelsior - This omni-strength barrier contains absolutely any and all Spheres of Perspective of every living being and even semi-living being (like Cells) from every possible Cosmology. Basically the entirety of The Unknown. The All-Creator by the way exists omnipresent in every Sphere of Perspective, there is no more than one of Him. The Unknown - wip The Edge - wip Absent - wip The Box - Essentially this is the idea that anything Impossible such as a being beyond The All-Creator would be kept locked away into this mysterious containment space ensuring balance in the world's. Cosmoverse - wip Cosmology - Within Fiction multiple types of cosmic layers can exist, a whole broad of systems due to the very idea of Fiction. Nexus - Everything is said to be connected by a powerful bond, every position of every single building block is wired constantly together. The Unfathomable - The home to those erased even from The Void. They become a cancerous mass amalgamation that wishes to turn everything Existence holds into The Truth. The Void - wip Existence - This is pretty much the empty space surrounding and in-between the Multi-Omniverse and contains other loose verses and cosmic entities out there. Multi-Omniverse - As stated in fictional comics, movies, and more there sometimes is stated a being that is dubbed the true God. This so called God apparently is responsible for that world's crossovers and experiences including reboots and retcons. Crossover usually means other worlds entirely so in this respect this must mean there is more than one Omniverse out there. Omniverse - wip Gigaverse - wip Megaverse - wip Multiverse - wip Universe - wip Realm - wip Esotericism - wip Microverse - An area that hosts many smaller verses on a molecular level. Protoverse - Most realities steam from a small point in Time and Space when everything was in a hot, dense, and very small environment. Smaller than you can imagine. These verses trigger what's known as a Big Bang. Core - The center of anything that ever was, the very middle of reality and imagination. Within it holds the answer of where He came from. Actuality Layers: Excelsior - This omni-strength barrier contains absolutely any and all Spheres of Perspective of every living being and even semi-living being (like Cells) from every possible Cosmology. Basically the entirety of The Unknown. The All-Creator by the way exists omnipresent in every Sphere of Perspective, there is no more than one of Him. The Unknown - wip The Edge - wip Abysm - wip Corridor of All-Creator - wip Cosmology - Within Actuality the True Cosmology consists of only one true system of cosmic layers. In Fiction it is rather the opposite where many systems are in play that make up the world. Omniverse - wip Gigaverse - wip Megaverse - wip Multiverse - wip Universe - wip Realm - wip Esotericism - wip Microverse - An area that hosts many smaller verses on a molecular level. Protoverse - In the case of Actuality, the Core presented the very first Protoverse triggered by the will of The All-Creator. Core - The center of anything that ever was, the very middle of reality and imagination. Within it holds the answer of where He came from. Category:Official Category:Browse Category:Nexus